


Ржаные хлебцы и банка кофе

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs





	Ржаные хлебцы и банка кофе

В холодильнике нашлись ржаные хлебцы и банка холодного кофе, даже не просроченные, на пыльном столе грустно лежала книжка с закладкой на третьей странице. Редфилд вздохнул, убрал книгу в шкаф, обменялся с холодильником на пачку печенья и молоко явно порошкового происхождения, вывел в пыли стола «Спасибо!», поставил таймер на три часа и улегся спать. 

Через две недели квартира снова встречала его безмолвием, «Спасибо!» уже совершенно не читалось. Зато на холодильнике появился стикер «А можно было стол и протереть» (ниже была нарисовала ехидная, очень похожая мордочка с челкой). Покрутив бумажку в пальцах, Редфилд сделал вывод, что пыль стерли, потому и не читалось. Написал на столе пальцем «А смысл?» и сунул стикер в карман. Набор в холодильнике состоял из пакета сухарей и газировки. Оставив взамен сухофрукты и банку непонятного напитка, который привез из Китая, сгрыз половину сухарей, расчехлил диван и отключился от реальности на четыре часа.

Приехав через месяц, он нашел на тумбочке в прихожей оторвавшийся брелок в виде плюшевого сердечка и едва отговорил себя от того, чтобы рвануть на край света и вернуть его хозяину. Основным аргументом было то, что просто не знал, на какой именно край света унесло сожителя. 

Через два месяца стол был равномерно покрыт пылью, и как Крис на него ни смотрел, никаких надписей различить не мог. Чайник хранил легкое воспоминание о тепле. Редфилд постоял немного, прижав ладонь к округлому металлическому боку и глубоко дыша, потом подхватил сумку и вышел. В холодильник даже смотреть не стал. 

Час уже был потрачен на то, чтобы доползти до квартиры, еще полчаса на поиск мотеля погоды не делали. 

Сбегая по ступенькам, он недоумевал, почему они продолжают возвращаться в квартиру, которая чем дальше, тем меньше напоминала о них обоих. Кажется, какая-то светлая мысль уже мелькала на периферии сознания, но дверь подъезда толкнул Кеннеди и в очередной раз все испортил. 

– Куда собрался? – поинтересовался агент с улыбкой. Расстегнутые верхние пуговицы на рубашке предательски демонстрировали новый тонкий шрам, во всем остальном он совершенно не изменился.  
– У меня выходной, – похвастался предмет осмотра и слегка потряс объемными пакетами. – Я в магазин сходил – очень захотелось поесть по-человечески. Думал, к твоему приезду успею… Тебя отозвали что ли?

Отвечать Редфилд не стал – молча уронил сумку на пол и сгреб Кеннеди в охапку, вместе с пакетами.


End file.
